1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a one-way clutch, particularly to a one-way clutch, whose states of engagement and disengagement are controlled electromagnetically by axially pivoting a locking element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional one-way clutch (OWC) overruns when one of its races rotates in one direction relative to the other race, and it engages or locks in the other direction. Such clutches provide no control over their operation, i.e., whether they lockup or rotate in the lockup direction.
There are, however, functional requirements wherein a one-way clutch could provide a new, wider range of functions if control were provided. For example, it is desirable to have a OWC overrun in either rotary direction until a command causes the clutch to lockup. In another instance, it is desirable for a OWC that conventionally overruns in one direction and locks in the other to lockup in both rotary directions.
In another example of enhanced functionality, a OWC could be made to overrun in either rotary direction until a command causes the clutch to lock during clockwise rotation, or to lockup during counterclockwise rotation, or to lockup in both directions.
A need exists in the industry for a one-way clutch that could be controlled such that it would perform such desired functions.